According to German application P 25 23 600 an electrohydraulic control device is known in which the pressure difference between the inlet port and the outlet port of the valve is measured and in which the position of the valve member is adjusted by means of a control circuit such that the pressure difference responsive to load changes is compensated to make the flow independent of the prevailing pressure difference. To this end the root of the pressure difference is extracted in a control circuit and the desired value for the valve member stroke or, respectively the flow is divided by the extracted value. This output value defines the desired value for the valve stroke which is fed to a position control circuit.